Home
by Gooseonline
Summary: this is the sequel to 'The Shipwreck' what happens once they get on the main land and off the island?
1. Chapter 1

SM owns Twilight

* * *

EPOV

It had been three months since the ship sunk and one month since the happiest day of my life where I became Bella's husband. I didn't realise how fast my world could change. We were hosting a lunch for the family as we did every Sunday, we had just sat down to eat when we all looked up to see a car pulling up to the house. We all watched as Tanya got out of the drivers seat and strolled up to the front door. I was stunned when instead of using the door bell to announce her arrival she just turned the handle and walked in to my house like it was hers.

I turned to Bella and looking in her eyes. "Bella please don't believe anything she says. This is Tanya." I could see the recognition dawn on her and she gave Tanya a look that started at the top of her to her shoes, Bella looked at me and then said the thing that blew me away. "Do you realise Edward that she is pregnant and I would have to guess about three to four months by the size of her belly"

I looked at Tanya and then I saw the little bump which she was doing nothing to hide it. "Bella it is not mine." I heard my dad welcome Tanya in to the house that she was acting like was hers. "Hello Tanya, how can we help you?" "Hello Carlisle, I drove by and saw you all here so I decided to come in and pick which room would be best for our child." She said looking at me to which I responded with "Why would your child need a room here, Tanya?" "Because Edward it is half your child" with that one sentence the room went quite and I saw Bella get up and walk in to the back bathroom. My mum looked at me and asked the question

"Edward could this be possible?" "No mum. It's not possible, I don't know what this game is that Tanya is playing. And I am scared of the effect this will have on my wife" with that word coming out of my mouth sent Tanya in to a rage.

"You got married? To that skanky bitch with tacky brown hair? When?" I could see her shaking. "Yes Tanya I did get married to Bella about a month ago. Please don't call her names" as I was talking to Tanya I heard a car door open and close and a car speed away. I looked around and asked Alice "Alice would you mind checking on Bella for me? I think she went to the back bathroom."

"Sure Edward" I watched as Alice walk to go check on Bella. After I heard a few doors opening and closing Alice came back in to the dining room and announced "Edward I can't find her anywhere and her car is gone." I was in shock with that news. "What do you mean she has gone?" "I mean just that, it looks like she took her phone and a few clothes and forgive me for snooping" I waved that concern away so that she would continue.

"I think she took your black card, you know the one that doesn't need any id to use." I nodded, "Thank god she had the hindsight to take that card, has anyone tried to call her?" They all shook their heads. "I will try calling now." I picked up the house phone and dialed Bella's mobile number.

* * *

I would like to thank my beta Deb R.

* * *

Please review make my day


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I could not believe this bitch that had just walked in and fucked with my happy life. We were trying to get pregnant and we must have just missed my fertile time because I had got my period today. Which I was going to tell Edward that we were not successful this time around. I was watching his reactions from the time bitch walked in, to when the bitch had informed his family that Edward was the father of her unborn 4 month old child. I saw red and had to leave the room so I went to the bathroom that was the furthest from the dining room. I could understand Edward trying to warn me about what might come out of her mouth, but claiming her child was his, that went too far in my books.

So I decided to leave and think about what this meant to my relationship with Edward. I went to our room and packed a few things that I had to have. While getting some panties, I saw Edward's wallet on the top of the dresser and I looked through it. I saw his black card that I remembered telling him that I would not need. So I took that along with the clothes and my phone and phone charger. I walked out the side door and got in to my car and drove to Seattle to stay for the night. Before I started to drive I put my phone on silent because I knew that they would be trying to call me. I would check it when I got in to my room. Three hours later I drove up to the W hotel and I used the valet to park my car. I walked in and up to the reception.

"Hello Mrs. Welcome to the W, how may I help you?" "Hi, I would like a room but I'm not sure one how many nights I will need it for." "That's ok ma'am our motto is 'whatever, whenever' and you are welcome to extend your stay at anytime." "Thank you" I handed him Edward's card and I watched his eyes go big at the recognition of the type of card. "Please hold on a second, I need to make a phone call." "Ok" I watched him walk in to the back room and pick up the phone. I lost interest in the phone call and was looking around at the lobby of the hotel.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I turned around to see another man looking at me. "Yes, I'm Mrs. Cullen." "It is such an honour that you have picked our hotel, thank you" said the new guy. "You're welcome. Will I be able to get a room soon?" "Yes, of course." He looked at the computer. "You have a choice of three rooms, a cool corner room, a fabulous room or a wow suite. Which one would you like?" "I will take the cool corner one please" he handed me the room key and Edward's card back to me. "Do you need anything?" "No sir, I would like to just go up to my room." As I walked in to the room I pulled out my phone to see a lot of missed calls and smses. I decided to listen to the messages first, they were mostly from Edward and the rest from his family and there was one from Charlie. That one made me listen, 'Bells I don't care where you are but please just check in so that we know you are safe'. I then read the smses and saw that they got more desperate as they went unanswered, so I chose to send one back to Edward knowing that it would get passed around. 'Edward I am safe, and every storm runs out of rain. ' I hit send then put my phone back in to my bag and went to have a bath.

EPOV

I was wracked with distraught when it finally sunk in that there was a possibility that Bella believed that what Tanya said was true. I had been calling her and smsing hoping that she would tell me that she was ok. When it hit three hours and I had got no response I called Charlie. "Hi Charlie, how are you?" "I'm good Edward, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" "Well, Charlie I have some bad news." I went on to tell him everything about Tanya. "We haven't heard from Bella for about three hours now, everyone is ringing and leaving messages to try and get her to tell us that she is ok. I was wondering if you would be willing to help?" I said with a defeated heart.

"Edward, you must know that even if this has no value, which I believe it doesn't, it is hurting Bella in a few different ways. One might be that she is not pregnant but this girl who has had a relationship with you, I know you have no feelings for her, is pregnant and is claiming the father to be you. Another way is how this Tanya walked in to your house." "Ok I understand, but why run away?" "It's a coping mechanism Edward, I will call her. Good luck son." About 30 minutes later I got an sms from Bella 'Edward I am safe, and every storm runs out of rain'. I stared at the message trying to work out what she was trying to tell me. I gave up and went to find Alice and Jasper because I was thinking it might be from a country song. I found them in their room. "Hi guys, I got a message from Bella. I was wondering if you could workout if there is a hidden message in the sms she sent." I gave them my phone and they looked at it. Jasper looked at me with a smile. "Edward it will be ok." "What makes you say that Jasper?" "Simple the line that she put in about storms running out of rain, is from a country song and it's about hard times and how they will always pass eventually." "Really Jasper?" "Yes really, hold on," Jasper went over to his ihome and looked for a song on his iPhone. He looked at me, "Listen to the whole thing Edward." I sat down on the bed and just listened. I realised as tears fell down my face what the artist Gary Allan was saying. I looked around the room to find it empty and I wondered when Jasper and Alice left. I went to look for my phone but I could not find it so I walked out of the room to find the my family. I found them in the lounge room sitting around. I saw my phone and picked it up and sat down to download that song on to it.

I looked up to see everyone watching me. "What?" Esmé got up and walked over to me and pulled me up to give me a hug, which I gave back. "Edward what would you like to do?" mum asked me. "I think I will just keep talking to her through sms and song lyrics" I told the room. "That sounds like a good start Edward" Carlisle said to me. I fiddled with my phone as I thought of which song I wanted to send back to her. I came across a song by Whitney Houston called I Believe In You And Me and I opened messages and typed out 'I believe in you and me, I believe that we will be, In love eternally, As far as I can see, You will always be, The one for me'. I hope she saw my heart and believed what I was saying.

A/n Songs are Every Storm by Gary Allan and I Believe In You And Me by Whitney Houston they belong to the artist.

Twilight belongs to SM

* * *

please review make my day


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I was going to ask about the black card but then figured that I didn't really want to know about Edward's card. I finally got out of the bath and I put on one of the dressing gowns that the hotel provided. I wanted something to eat but nothing on the menu appealed to me so I rang down to the front desk.  
"You have reached Matt at the front desk, how may I help you?"  
"Hi Matt, I'm in room 1027, is it possible to get a cheese burger happy meal and a Big Mac with a large coke and a chocolate sundae with sauce on top and bottom for dinner?"  
"Yes, you most certainly can, it will be in your room with in 15 minutes."  
"Thank you." As I put the phone down I took note of the time, it was 6:30pm. I was wondering if they would be able to get the sundae right, because most of the time they would not do that for me.

It was only 13 minutes later that I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it to find Matt with my food from Mc Donald's the exact way I ordered it.  
"Good evening Ma'am where would you like your food?"  
"Good evening, by the corner window please." I watched as Matt laid out my food as if it was a five star meal.  
"Thank you." I signed the receipt and gave him a big tip. I went and sat down in front of the window with all the lights off enjoying the view as I ate my dinner.

Half way through my dinner I went to get my phone to see if anyone had left a message for me. I saw that Edward had left a sms saying 'I believe in you and me, I believe that we will be, In love eternally, As far as I can see, You will always be, The one for me'. I was blown away by his words, I knew that he loves me, that he is telling me the truth and that's what hurt the most. I needed to tell him this. So I sent him the simple message,'I love you, I will be home soon.'

EPOV

My phone had not been out of my arms reach since Bella had left our house. My phone chirp with a new sms from Bella, I read it then ran to find my family to show them and find out what was the best way to progress.

I walked in to the kitchen and showed my phone to Esmé to see her reaction to Bella's message.  
"Oh Edward this is such good news, do you want help planning for her return?" Mum said.  
"Bella's coming back?" Alice asked looking at the phone.  
"It's what she says. What do we do?" I asked looking at my family.  
"Well, we will need to clean the house and organise how we are all going to deal with Tanya?" Esmé answered.  
"Yes, son, what are we going to do with Tanya?" Dad asked I looked at him.  
"What would you suggest I do, Dad?"  
"First give her nothing and demand a paternity test had she needs to get done now," he told me.  
"Ok does anyone have Tanya's phone number?" I asked the room.

"I do." We all looked at Emmett as Rosalie spoke up.  
"Why do you have her number, and I would think about how you answer." Rosalie looked like she was about to throttle Emmett.  
"Rosalie I have her number under the name Tanya bitch" he got out his phone and must have shown her the contact info that he had for Tanya.  
"See Rosalie I wasn't hiding her number and for the reason why I have her number, well I never wanted to lose the number because you never know when this family might need it."  
"Thank you, Emmett." I told him, I looked to everyone.  
"I will ring now and put her on speaker phone."

My dad looked at me.  
"Edward before you ring Tanya does anyone else have a phone with loud speaker so that our lawyer can hear and document the conversation for our protection?" Jasper spoke up.  
"Here Dad use mine" Dad took Jasper's phone and rang our lawyer to let him know what was going on. Dad put the phone on the table and he introduced who was privy to the conversation that was about to take place.  
"Jenks, we have Edward, Emmett, Jasper and their wives Rosalie who is Emmett's and Alice who is Jasper's and Edward's wife is not present.  
"Hello all, when is this happening?"  
"Right now Sir. I will be dialling her now."  
"Ok make sure she knows that I will be listening to the conversation."  
"Will do Sir."

I picked up my phone and dialled Tanya.  
"Hello, who is this?" she asked.  
"Hello Tanya, it is Edward I need to let you know that our lawyer is hearing and recording everything that is being said."  
"I don't give a shit who is hearing this conversation, because you are the father of my child."  
"I have a few demands before I give you anything for the child. I want you to get a paternity test and if the results come back that I am the child's father, which I am not, I will then I start paying child support, but I will never be in the child's or your life."  
"Ok Edward. Do I have a time limit on when I need to get the test done?" She whined at me.

"Yes, Tanya, it must happen with in two days time. When your part is done the hospital will call me and I will do my part." I informed her.  
"What do you mean hospital? Edward" she was still whining.  
"Exactly that Tanya, I will set an appointment up for you on both days at 10am at Forks hospital. If you don't go to either appointment that is you giving up on the possibility of me being the father. So you have two options one to go to the hospital and have the tests done or don't go and give up this belief that I am your child's father."  
"Ok Edward I will go to the hospital just so that you will start paying to support our child." She had finally stopped whining.  
"Tanya that child will never be mine. Get that through your head now."  
"Ok Edward" and then she hung up on me.

"Ok now that is over with, Jenks did you get everything that you needed?" Dad asked Jenks.  
"Yes, I did sir. I will write it up and get it to you for all those present to sign and then the runner will give it to Tanya to sign and then both parties will get a copy."  
"Thank you Jenks." Dad picked up Jasper's phone and ended the call giving it back to Jasper.

"Well, that was a task and a half. Dad will you be able to organise the test at the hospital to be done by someone else?" I asked.  
"Of course I can Edward. I will ring now and ask who ever is conducting the test to ring us as soon as Tanya is finished with the test.  
"Thanks dad." He walk off to his office to make the calls he need to make to set up the appointments.

I grabbed my phone and sent Bella a message because I did not want to hide anything from her pertaining to Tanya. 'I love you. You are my life. For your information Tanya is getting a paternity to prove that I am not the father of her child.' I know all I can do now is wait for Bella to talk to me, for her to come home and back to me. And to wait for the test results on Tanya's child.

* * *

i would like to thank my beta for all her help.


	4. Chapter 4

sm owns twilight

* * *

BPOV

While I was lying on the hotel bed looking out over the beautiful city of Seattle I was thinking over what had happened that day that I ran away from my family because of The Bitch. I knew The Bitch's story was all verisimilitude, because I know my husband was genuine with what he told me on the island. I had to talk to Edward but I did not want to wake him if he was sleeping, so I sent him a sms like I had been doing since The Bitch walked in to the house like she owned it.

I looked at my phone and saw a message from Edward. After reading, I sent him a reply, I couldn't think of any lyrics that I wanted to use so I just wrote what I wanted to say.  
'Edward thank you, I do trust you, come to me.' I hit send and waited for his reply which came back with in minutes of me sending my sms. 'God Bella you have made me so happy! Where are you baby, I will come to you.' Shit I forgot to tell him which hotel I am in, I quickly sent back a response 'I am in room 1027 at the W. Seattle and there is a key waiting for you at the front desk.'

I put my phone down and picked up the one for the hotel.  
"Hello this is the front desk, how may I help you?"  
"Hi I'm am in room 1027 and I have a guest that might be arriving sometime soon, please give him a key to my room." I hope I'm right with my thinking that Edward will come to me tonight.  
"Will do Mrs. Cullen, is there anything else that you would like?"  
"Yes, can you organise a simple meal that can be eaten whenever."  
"Will do, enjoy your night." I hung up the phone and got ready to see Edward, hopefully. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and I went to open it and found the concierge standing at my door with a tray of food. I told them to place it in front of the windows where I have been eating my meals. I gave the concierge a tip and shut the door. I went to lay down to wait.

EPOV

I got Bella's message telling me where she was staying and I grabbed my keys and jumped in my fastest car, it was a yellow Hennessey Venom Gt. I knew I was going to need the speed, I did not care if I got a speeding ticket. If I did I knew I could pay it off by just using the money in the glove box of this car alone, so I did not care, it's not like they could catch me anyhow.

I peeled out of my driveway and headed straight for my wife. As I turned on to the 101 and went north I did not get far before my phone started to ring, my Bluetooth activated. I pulled over so I could talk to whoever was calling.  
"Edward what happened? We heard you run out of the house like the house was on fire."  
"It's ok mum, Bella called for me to go to her so I had to go, I could not not leave. Sorry mum for not telling anyone before I left."  
"That's ok son, I am so happy that she called you, go bring our girl back."  
"I will mum, I have to get back on the road now. I don't want to leave her waiting for too long."  
"Ok Edward we will pay any fines you get."  
"Got to go mum" I hung up the Bluetooth and I pushed my foot to the floor and left two skid marks from my tires.

One hour later I was pulling in to The W's valet service. I hopped out of the car and I looked at the valet operator.  
"Park it for me and make sure it is safe and is returned in the same condition it is in now." I walked in to the hotel and headed to the front desk.  
"Welcome to the W. Seattle, how may I help you sir?"  
"I would like to speak to your hotel manager now, I don't care if you have to wake him, get him now."  
"Yes, sir I will call her now. Is there anything else I can get for you?"  
"Yes, I would like my room key and can I get some food sent up in about 30 minutes."  
"Absolutely Sir, may I get your name please?"  
"It's Edward Cullen, I believe my wife is already here and in room 1027."

"She is, here is your key and from what is on the computer there is food already up in the room waiting for your arrival. If you would like you can either take a seat in the lobby and wait for the manager or you're welcome to go up to the room to your wife."  
"I will wait down here," I walked over and sat down.  
5 minutes later a woman walked up to me.  
"Mr Cullen, I am Anna the hotel manager, how can I help you?"  
"First I would like to thank the hotel for looking after my wife, secondly I would like to personally hire 6 of your staff to look after my car, it should be somewhere in your hotel. I will pay them for their time."  
"I can arrange that for you. Please enjoy your stay here."  
"Thank you." I walked to the lifts and pushed the button for level ten.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

I walked up to the door that the love of my life was behind. I used my key to open the door as I walked in I look around the room, my girl choose a good room. I notice some easy to eat food left out for someone to eat. I went to go find Bella. Walking in to the bedroom I was left breathless because Bella was lying on the bed looking like an angel, she must have tried to stay up for me but fell asleep.

"Bella, my wife wake up please." She started to stir and mumble words I heard 'Edward' a few times.  
"Bella get up please, I would like to see my girls eyes, I have missed you so much, open your eyes Bella. She rolled on to her back and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello Bella, Good morning, thank you for letting me come to you. You made me so happy."  
"Hi Edward, thank you for letting me know what was going on with The Bitch, when do the tests happen?"  
"TB's test has to be done today or tomorrow other wise she will lose everything, not that she is getting anything anyway. When TB gets tested the hospital will call Carlisle and then I will need to go in and get tested. We should have the results the next day."

"Ok so TB will know that you are not her child's father by the end of the week?"  
"Yes Bella she will."  
"Can we eat our meal and then curl up in bed for the day," I looked down on her she looked so tried and sad.  
"Of course baby what ever you want you may have." I stood up and held my hand out to help her off the bed and I took her over to the food that was set up in front of the huge window. I pulled Bella to sit in between my legs as we started to eat.

"Edward do you know this is my favourite place to eat, I love this room." That got me thinking could I buy this room for her? I knew that the question wasn't going to be price but if the hotel was wiling to give it to me. I would have to talk to Anna again. We finished up our meal I looked in Bella's face and asked.

"Bella would you like to start a bath while I go and talk to the manager Anna about getting me some clothes and I would like to check on my car."  
"Sure Edward, which car did you bring?"  
"I drove the Hennessey here"  
"Ok go talk, check and I will get ready for a bath" I gave her a kiss. As I was walking to the room door I realised that the kiss I just gave to Bella was the first time that we had kissed since she had ran from our home and that stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and walked to Bella.

"Bella I'm sorry it took so long for me to kiss you once we were back in each others arms."  
"It's ok baby, if you would like you can make up for it now," at that comment I pulled her to me, weaved my fingers in to her hair, my other hand on her hip and I started to give her a gentle kiss which I slowly deepened the kiss it to a full make out kiss which included tongues. I moaned it felt so good.

I broke the kiss and pointed to the bathroom.  
"Go start a bath baby."  
"Ok Edward hurry back."  
"I will" I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out the of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV  
I went to check on my car. I started to walked towards my Hennessey but was pleasantly surprised because I was stopped three feet away from my car. I had to giggle because the men were doing exactly what I had asked Anna to set up for the protection of my car.

I hit the button on the remote to unlock and open the drivers door, that was given back to me earlier in the night.  
"Oh shit we are sorry sir, we didn't know it was your car. Its alright.."  
"I'm Scott, That's Jim and Ryan the other three guys who are currently on their break are Alfred, Brett and Nathan."

"Scott you were just doing your job, which I now know I can enjoy my time here with the knowledge that my car will be safe. Thank you and please pass on the message to the other boys." I quickly looked over my car and then shook the hands of the men looking after it.

I walked up to the front desk.  
"Hello Sir, how may I help you?  
"I would like to speak to Anna will you please get her for me."

"I will sir, please take a seat while waiting." I walked over to the same chairs that I was in before. A few minutes later Anna walked up to me I stood up and shook her hand.

"Anna is there anywhere we could go to talk in private?"  
"Yes, sure we can talk in my office" I followed her to her office.  
"Anna I have a unusual request, I would like to speak to the owner of this W hotel. Are you able to contact them?"

"Edward you are looking at the owner how may I help you?"  
i sat back in the chair I was sitting in.

"I would like to buy the room 1027 in which we are staying in."  
"What do you mean buy the room?"  
"Exactly that, my wife and I would be the only ones to ever get the keys and you would be required to supervise anyone who walks in to the room."  
"How much are we talking Mr Cullen?" she questioned me.  
"Name your price" I told her and waited for her to think over my statement.

I watched her pick up a pen and a piece of paper I could see her hand shake as she wrote the number down, she folded the paper in half and slid it over to me. I picked it up and saw that Anna had written the number of 2 million, I smiled at this because I knew that I had made that in the time it took to look at my car and talk to her. I stood up and held out my hand to shake hers as I spoke.

"I agree to that number, also I will pay for a secure area for my cars when I want to bring them here."  
"I am happy to agree to those terms" we shook hands and I went up to the room to get in to the bath with my wife.

BPOV

I went in to the bathroom and started to run the bath, I made it extra hot so that it would still be warm when Edward came back from doing what he need to do. I placed some strawberry scented bath crap in the tub and got undressed and then put on the bath robe that came with the room.

15 minutes later Edward walked in to the room with a very guilty look on his face.  
"What did you do Edward?"  
"Don't get mad but I did something for both of us and to say sorry for the crap that TB pulled at your house." I stopped him with a hand on his face.

"Get this straight Edward, that house is NOT mine, it is NOT yours, it IS OUR house get that through your thick head NOW!" He was now looking sheepish and still very guilty.  
"Now with out any bullshit, tell me what you did that has you looking so guilty."  
"Bought you a huge gift."

"How huge, Edward?" I heard him mumble something while looking down at his shoes.

"Ibroughtthisroomforyou."

"I missed most of that. Try again and this time look me in the eye and tell me slowly what you did."

"Bella, I bought you this room. It now belongs to you and only you can stay in it along with anyone else that you or I approve of." He got me this room I could not believe that.

"You got me a hotel room as a forgive me gift?"  
"Yes my gorgeous wife I did. Are you mad at me?"

"No my handsome husband I am not mad. Thank you so much for my room, Edward."

We spent another day in my room just reconnecting as only a husband and wife could.  
"Edward I have some kinda bad news, well it's not what we want."

"It's ok baby, please just tell me what ever it is we will deal with it together like we always have."

"Edward I am not pregnant this time. I got my period a few days before the drama happened with TB, I was trying to gather up the courage to tell you and I was going to tell you when everyone had left. I am so sorry Edward." I had tears running down my face with regret at the loss of a chance to give us child that we really wanted.

"Ssshh Bella it's ok we will keep trying and it will come when it wants to." He was caressing my hair and cooing at me to calm me down. I think I fell asleep in his arms I felt so safe and cared for.

EPOV

Oh my poor girl stressing over not being pregnant, trying to figure out how to tell me. TB coming in to our, yes, our house, like it was hers and being pregnant must have pushed her over the edge. I don't fault her for running away from our house.

She looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms I didn't want to move her for two reasons, the first was that I'm sure this was going to be her first worry free night in a while, and second, I have not been able to hold her for what felt like a decade.


	7. Chapter 7

ESPOV

I heard one of Edward's fast cars leave the house, I picked up my phone and rang Edward and he told me that Bella had asked him to go to her. Since I heard that Bella was letting Edward to see her I was pacing in front of our huge window which looked over the driveway.

"Honey what are you doing?" I heard Carlisle ask groggily from the bed.  
"Edward just left to get Bella and I think he took the Hennessey."  
"We might have cops knocking on the door with speeding tickets because Edward took that car for its speed" I looked over a Carlisle.  
"I do not care if he gets ten tickets if those tickets bring our Bella back." Carlisle jumped up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Esmé I agree baby I would pay anything if that brought Bella back to us. Do you have any idea what might have caused her to run away?"  
"Well, using my mothers intuition, I think that Edward and Bella are trying to start a family. And I don't think that they have been successful yet so when Tanya walked in the house like she did and being pregnant whether the child is Edward's or not could have pushed one too many times."

"I would have to agree if that is what happened. Esmé stop pacing they will come home when they do, just be happy that they are together where ever they are and know that they will be coming together" Carlisle told me.  
It was a day later when Carlisle got the call that Tanya had gone and had the test done. He then called Edward to let him know.

EPOV

I woke up to my phone ringing I rolled over and answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Hello son, we got informed that Tanya has had the tests done and you need go now and get tested as well."  
"Ok dad I will wake Bella up and we will go straight to the hospital. Would that be ok?  
"Yes, Edward, we will stay away until Bella is ready."  
"Thanks dad" I hung up and rolled back over to slowly wake Bella up.  
"Bella the love of my life, we need to go to the hospital so we can get TB off our back and out of our life." She looked at me.

"Is it time baby?"  
"You are so gorgeous baby, yes it is. Remember we will always have each other nothing will ever take me from you." I put my hands both sides of her head, I nudged her knees apart so that I could settle between her hips. I kissed her all over her face I caught her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

"Baby we need to get going, if you don't want to see anyone we don't have to we can come back to here, but I know mum is missing you and is worried about you. It is up to you Bella."  
"Let's go home baby."  
"Ok"

We packed up the room but left most on the stuff that we had acquired while staying here.  
"Edward what are we going to do about the car I drove here?"  
"I will have some one come and pick it up or we can have it moved in to one of our new parking spaces that we now own"  
"Let's leave it here, which car did drive here?"  
" I Drove the dark grey Volvo XC 60"

I reached for the room phone,  
"Hello this is the front desk, how may I help you?"  
"Hello. I would like you to have someone bring the Hennessey around to the front and move the XC 60 Volvo to one of the spots that belong to room 1027."  
"I will make sure that what you are requesting is done by the time you need it. Do you know what time you would like to leave?"

"I think we will be ready to leave in about one hour can you get it done by then?"  
"Yes, sir that is possible" I hung up the phone and looked at Bella.  
"Love we will need to leave with in the hour."  
"Ok Edward"

We walked out the door and I sent Bella to sit down on one of the chairs while I worked out the closing of our bill.  
"Hello may I please speak to Anna?"  
"Yes, sir I will get her for you."  
"Thank you" I waited for Anna to walk up to me.

"Good Morning Edward, how was your stay here?"  
"It was good thanks Anna, I would like to pay the 6 men who looked after my car, and to get the card that Bella left here when she checked in."  
"Let me get your bill and your wife's card for you" she walked away to get our stuff.  
"Here you go Mr Cullen." I looked at the bill and saw:

$2m for room and car spaces,  
$600,000 for the car care,  
$300 for the food

"Do you have any questions on the prices on the bill?"  
"No, they look good thank you." I handed over my card that I knew would have enough money to cover the total amount.

"Thank you Anna, I would like to get Bella and have a talk with you about the room."  
"Sure we can do that sir, I will wait for you here."  
I walked over to Bella.  
"Honey I need to talk to Anna about who will be doing what with our room. I thought you might like to join me because it is your room."  
"Sure Edward" she stood up and took my hand I walked her to Anna and then followed Anna to her office.

"Anna I would like to introduce you to my Bella my wife." Anna looked over at Bella.  
"Hope you enjoyed your stay with us and like your new room."

"I did enjoy my stay. Is there anything I can get for my new room." Bella asked  
"You are welcome to bring anything you would like to place in the room" Anna answered Bella. She looked at me.

"Due to your special circumstance the hotel will be placing more security cameras around the outside of the door."  
"Thank you for that, who will be cleaning the room?"  
"That would be my sister who is head off housekeeping so your stuff will be safe with her." Bella's phone made the sound that she uses to alert her for a new sms, she looked at it and spoke up.

"Thank you Anna, we need to go now we have an appointment that is in a few hours that we can't miss." We shook hands and I walked her to the Hennessey.  
"Edward how many tickets did you get?" I laughed at her comment  
"I don't know if I got any tickets I wasn't stopping so there might be a few at home. What did the sms say wife?"

"It was from dad saying that he has got you an appointment in 5 hours."  
"Ok let's go" I assisted her in to the passenger seat of the Hennessey and I walked around the front of the car and got in my side. I lent over to Bella and held her chin.  
"God Bella, you are so gorgeous you take my breath away, I love you." I gave her a gentle kiss  
"I love you Edward"


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

I pulled up to park my car in the parking area. Bella took my hand.  
"You ready Edward?"  
"Yeah I am."  
"Well, lets get this over with ok?" We walked in and up to the information desk to find out where I needed to go to have these stupid tests done.  
"Welcome to Forks Hospital how can I help you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, I have an appointment to get a paternity test done."  
"Yes, you need to go to room ten and the doctor will be in soon, your friend will have to wait outside family only, sorry." The nurse stated.  
"Excuse me this is Isabella Cullen. My wife." I said trying to hold my anger back.  
"Forgive me Mr. Cullen but the woman who was in here the other day told us that she was here to make sure the child is yours and that you are married and that you are questioning the child's father." The nurse informed us.

"Oh my god Edward, Tanya is a deluded sick person." She looked at the nurse.  
"Did you do her ultrasound?" Bella asked?  
"Yes, I did."  
"Can you tell us the age of the child?"  
"No, I am not able to" the nurse told us.

Bella took my hand and led me to room ten.  
"Edward can we do anything about the slander that TB is spreading?"  
"No, we will leave it alone for now. She will look stupid when it comes out that she is calling me her husband and if she keeps it up then we will deal with it" I told her.

The doctor walked in the room.  
"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm doctor Scott, how are we today?"  
"Not the question to ask me right now, but I am good. Doc this is my wife Bella." The look that ran across his face told me that he was also misinformed by Tanya.  
"Not Tanya ?"

"No and now you know the reason behind my answer before."  
"Ok I am sorry for the misjudging" the doc said looking apologetic.  
"Doctor it's not only you that she hoodwinked it seem she got to the whole hospital" I related to the doc.  
"Baby this has gone too far it's not just one person now we need to call the lawyer. Dr Scott how long does the test take?" Bella asked.  
"It only takes a swipe of a swab and then it is done." Bella looked at me with determination in her eyes that was scary, God I hope I was never on the receiving end of that look.

"Ok we will get the test done now. Doctor will we be able to use this room after so that we can make the calls that we need to. And please keep this to yourself if any one asks you please go along with the Tanya theory. Eww, Pup that tasted like dirt saying that" we all had a small laugh at her last words.

"I know baby the expression on your face was priceless. Ok doc lets do this" I got swabbed.  
I was about to dismiss the doctor when Bella got his attention.  
"Doctor are you able to tell us the age of the child in question?"  
"Yes, I can, the child is 14 weeks old" the doctor told us.

"We'll that settles it Edward, we were on the island when that child was made."  
"Thank you doctor that is such good news" the doctor walked out of the room.  
"Edward are you ready to call our lawyer?" Bella asked. I looked her in the eyes.  
"Bella do you mind if Carlisle and Esmé come here and listen to what is going on?"  
"No, I don't mind" I picked up my phone and called dad.  
"Hi dad."  
"Hello Edward did you get the test done?"  
"Yes, we did but Dr. Scott told us that the child is 14 weeks old" dad cut in.  
"Then it can't be yours Edward you were on the island."

"Yes, dad we worked that out, it has taken a weight off our shoulders, but I still did the test."  
"You keep saying us and we, who is with you Edward?" I looked over to Bella and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bella is with me dad. We would like both you and mum to come here so that we can call the lawyer together."  
"Why do we need to talk to Jenks?"  
"Because Tanya is running around the hospital telling everyone that I am her husband. We were going to let it slide when it was just one person but it turns out the whole hospital thinks that Tanya and I are married" I told him.

"We will be there as soon as possible."  
"Thanks dad we are in room ten."  
While we were waiting for our parents to arrive,  
"Bella where would you like to go after this is over? Would you like to go back to the hotel or go home knowing that everyone is missing you."  
"Let's go home TB won't keep me from my our house."

"Ok baby," there was a knock on the door I got up and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal mum and dad. I stood aside so that they could see Bella. Bella ran past me into Esmé arms. I could see them talking, I would assume that Bella was saying sorry for running away from the family.

"How are we going to do this Edward?" Dad asked.  
"Esmé can you go out to the cafe and talk to one of the staff that is there and see what they say."  
"Yes, I can. Be back soon." We all watched her leave and went to sit down and wait.  
"So Edward do you have a plan of what you want to do about this?"  
"No, I don't have a plan was just going to alert Jenks to this and then do what he says to do."  
"I would agree with that," Esmé walked in to the room with a disgusted look on her face.  
"Well, you have been a busy boy Edward."


	9. Chapter 9

hope you enjoy Jojo

* * *

EPOV

"You have been a busy boy Edward" mum said.  
"Why, what did you find out?" I asked.  
"Well I started talking to Sarah and then Julie joined in. I found out that you met Tanya at college and then you married her a week after you met because it was love at first sight. Alice and Rosalie were your bridesmaids and they were in a mustard yellow and green dress and her dress was worth 10,000 dollars. The reception had a huge live band. Then for your honeymoon you went all over Europe only staying in five star hotels. Why it took so long for you to have a child is because you have just gotten back from volunteering in the third world countries because you are a world redound doctor and have been helping underprivileged kids get better. You have been working in six different countries and you have saved about 100 lives."

"Wow, Edward you have been a very busy boy," Bella giggled at me then looked at Esmé.  
"Really, that's the colours she chose, mustard yellow and green those colours would have clashed with both of their hair colours and would have looked like someone had vomited over them." Both girls were laughing like a pack of hyenas.  
Dad spoke up ,"It is time to get back to the drama, we will call Jenks now and we will put it on speaker phone."

"Hello Jenks, it's Carlisle here with Esmé, Edward and Edward's wife Bella. We have a huge problem here with Tanya."  
"Hello all, what has she been doing now" Jenks asked and dad answered for me.  
"Tanya came in to the hospital and told everyone there that she and Edward were married and she has also fabricated a job for Edward that explains his absence in her life."

"Wow how many people would you guess would think this?" Jenks asked. We all looked at Carlisle because he would be able to estimate the staff numbers the best.  
"Jenks, I would guess close to 100 and that's including the volunteers" Carlisle answered.  
"That is a lot of people, do any of you know what has been said about Edward?" Jenks asked and Esmé told Jenks all that she learnt from her fact finding mission.  
"Wow that's a whole lot of crap isn't it, we can give her a gag order if you would like." I spoke up.  
"Yes let's do that." I hung up the phone after organising everything.  
It was lunch time when dad called home with the test results and information from Jenks. I put it on loud speaker so everyone can hear.

"Well I was given some intriguing information. Tanya was given her gag order earlier today and it did not go down well, I believe she told the lawyer 'what do you mean I can't talk about my husband and the good work he has done'" we all had a laugh at that. So dad continued with his story.  
"So we might be receiving a disgruntled visit from her" as soon as Carlisle said that we heard a car door open and close, Emmett walked over to the window then after looking out he turned around with a huge smile on his face.  
"Thanks Dad, we will let you get back to work now" I hung up the phone and looked over at Emmett.

"What?" I asked I placed my head in my hands in despair.  
"Speak of The Bitch and she shall appear" Emmett told us from in front of the window.  
"Don't tell me she is here" I groaned.  
"Yep" Emmett said.  
"Emmett are you able to record what will be said in this room?" I asked looking hopefully.  
"I sure can, Edward" I watched as Emmett set his phone to record everything said in the room.  
Bella walked up to me and held her hand out for me to take, which I did.  
"Do you trust me Edward?" She asked.  
"With my life until my dying breath." I told her staring in to her eyes, what I saw looking back told me that we would get past this and be stronger once it was over with.

"Pup I have a plan that would piss her off tremendously, will you play with me?"  
"Of course, what's the game baby?"  
"It's called piss TB off. Well we will stand in the corner with your back to the corner and I stand in front of you and you caress my belly as if I am pregnant. I think that would really piss TB off royally."  
"That sounds like a good plan."

We walked and stood in position and waited for TB to enter. I lent down and whispered in Bella's ear,  
"Will she wait or just walk in the house?" I questioned what TB next move would go down.  
"Just walk in because it's her house in her mind. Edward we are going to have to do something about that." Bella whispered back and gave me a kiss.  
"I agree we will look in to it when she leaves" I whispered as TB entered the house under her own steam.

"So getting new locks" Bella huffed at me.  
"Agreed" I told Bella.  
We both looked at Tanya, I started to caress Bella's belly imagining that it held our child. God I could not wait for that to be true.  
"Edward what are you doing husband? I would like for you to stop touching Tacky and move over here next to your real wife!" I could not believe the words coming out of Tanya's mouth which was a major fabrication and a huge inaccuracy on her behalf.

"What makes you my real wife?" I questioned Tanya while sending comfort to my true wife by brushing her stomach with my thumb.  
"Oh Tanya by the way everything that is said in this room is being recorded." I enlightened Tanya.  
"I don't care Edward because at the end of the day this house will be ours and Tacky will be left on the sidewalk as the trash that she is whether she is knocked up with your child or not." Tanya stated like it was unbreakable.

During her speech I had sent Jasper an SMS to ask him to call the cops because I knew that Tanya was not going to like what I was about to tell her. I saw Jasper give me the thumbs up, letting me know that the cops are on their way here.

"Tanya I am going to tell you this once and I will use small simple words. I do not love you. I did once. I will never again. I am not the father of your child. I am not your husband. I will never marry you. I will never father a child of yours. With that said please leave my house. NOW" I told Tanya while I kept my hand moving.

I was not surprised when Tanya disregarded my request and sat down on the yellow couch. Bella reached back and pulled my neck down so that she could whisper in my ear,  
"Baby we are going to drag that couch outside and burn it and then we both are going to go find a new one in a different colour." I laughed and gave Bella a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Agree angel agree."  
It was the kiss, laugh and the affection that we showed must have pushed Tanya over the edge because the next second she was in front of us and she yelled  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP TOUCHING HER" Tanya drew her arm back and punched Bella in the stomach hard. Bella fell to the ground. Then Tanya kicked Bella in her hips and her lower legs. I stepped over Bella pushing Tanya away from Bella, so that I was now in between TB -yeah I was back to using that name- and my wife. TB would not touch her again. I noticed that there were police watching the whole scene unfold.

"Emmett grab her" I appealed to Emmett .  
"We are going to press charges Tanya you have just sunk yourself. I hope you enjoy jail." I looked over to Jasper.  
"Jasper will you please call dad and ask him where he would like to examine Bella."  
"Sure Edward," Jasper pointed to a police officer.  
"Edward this is Captain Maddox West of the Forks Police," Jasper told us.

"Thank you for coming officers" I heard Bella moan.  
"Oh god Bella, I'm sorry" I ran over to her and pulled her in to my arms.  
"I love you Bella, you are so brave are you hurting anywhere?" She cried out with tears coming down her face. I called for Jasper.  
"Jasper where does dad want us, we need to go now." Jasper walked over to us, "Carlisle says to go straight to the hospital now, he will be waiting for you." Said Jasper looking sad.

I looked to the officer."I would like to talk to you more, I have everything that was said in this room recorded, I want to press charges but I must get Bella to my dad everyone bar Tanya will answer your questions." I told him as I picked Bella up off the floor and took her to my car. I called behind me.

"Alice will you drive us please?" I asked.  
"Sure Edward" as she got to the car she opened the car's back door for me to slide in while holding Bella in my arms. I pulled the door shut.  
"Go Alice please." Alice drove while I whispered to Bella that I loved her and that we will be ok. Bella was just quietly moaning.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I called Dad during the drive,  
"Dad she is in a lot of pain. I don't think she is lucid anymore" I told him.  
"What happened to her, Edward?" Dad asked, I gave him a quick recap of what happened in the house.  
"Where do you want us to come?"  
"Straight to The ED please" Dad said.  
"We will be arriving very soon" I stated to Carlisle.

"Alice please pull up to The ED, Dad will be waiting they are ready for Bella," I spoke to Alice.  
"Ok Edward," we were both quiet for the rest of the trip to the ED the only sounds in the car were whimpering from Bella. Ten minutes later we arrived at the ED. Carlisle opened the door for me and guided me to place Bella on a bed that could be pushed. As I placed her on the bed she let out a long moan and grabbed on to my shirt. I lent over to whisper in to her ear.

"Bella, you are safe, The Bitch will not come near you, I will not leave your side, I am yours, I love you." I gave her a kiss on her cheek, disengaged her hands from my shirt and I took hold of her hand as she started to whimper at the loss of my body next to hers.

"Bella I will not leave you." She seemed to calm down a bit and went back to the little moans that she was doing in the car.  
"Dad is there any way we can sedate her in anyway?" I asked.  
"Yes, I will take you both to a room, you can calm her while we sedate her and then we can give an exam and see what the damage looks like. Then we can decide what to do next," Carlisle said.  
"Dad you will need to record all your findings and you will need a second to back up your findings so that we can put TB behind bars for a long time." I told dad.

We were placed in to a private room. I curled up next to my wife to soothe her while he gave Bella the drugs that were needed to kill her pain so that she could sleep while we found out what the extent of the damage was cause by TB. I got off the bed when Bella was finally in a peaceful sleep. I laid down on the bed that dad had pulled in to Bella's room for me to sleep on. I reached over and held on to my angels hand. That was the last thing that I remember.  
I woke up to a room full of daylight. I got out of my bed and walked over to Bella and I saw that she was in an induced sleep but not a coma. She had a cast on her right leg. I gave her a long kiss on her forehead.  
"Good morning Mrs Cullen. I love you," the door of our room opened to reveal Dad he shut the door behind him and came over to us.

"Good morning Edward, how was your sleep?" Dad asked.  
"It was ok. Please tell me what happened to Bella." I questioned looking down at my love.  
"Her right leg is broken, her right hip has two fractures- minute - so they should be fine soon, and she has a very deep bruise on her stomach that will be fine with time." He explained her injuries to me.  
"Thanks Dad, for everything. Are you able to get Officer West for me please?" I asked.  
"Yes, I can, I will go get him now because I think he has been lurking around the hospital waiting for you to talk to him."

Dad left the room to look for the cop. I went back to Bella's side. I gave her gentle kisses on her face and I told her what I wanted to do with her once she was out of here and all better and we were free of Tanya. There was a knock on the door.  
"I love you Bella, I will be right back" I told my love.

I stood up from her bed and walked over to the door, opened it to find Officer West.  
"Hello Officer, thank you for coming." I said.  
"Welcome Mr Cullen. I would like to let you know that Miss Tanya Denali is under house arrest and when she gives birth to her child it will be under police supervision at this hospital. Then she will be back under house arrest. Am I correct in assuming that you want to press assault charges." The officer told me.

"Yes, assault and trespassing as well because before she attacked my wife I asked her to leave my property but she did not leave. Were you able to hear the recording that we made?" I asked.  
"Yes, I did and you did everything the correct way concerning the taping and because of that we can charge her with trespassing." Said Officer West.  
"Thank you because I was hoping to make her go away and leave us alone." I was interrupted with a knock on the door, I watched as the officer walked over, opening it to show Carlisle on the other side. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Dad how is everyone? This is Officer West" I introduced Carlisle to the officer.  
"Hello officer." Carlisle turned to me.  
"Good. They are all worried about you and Bella. I thought you might like to know the results of the paternity test."  
"Yes, please, I forgot about that what are they?" I asked. Dad smiled at me.  
"There is no possible way that you are the father of Tanya's child. The test says that you are not the father." He told me.  
"Thanks dad" I walked over to Officer West.  
"Are you able to organise those documents and a restraining order for everyone in my family?" I asked the officer.  
"I will get on it now for you, Mr Cullen." He said and then left the room with Dad.

Alice walked in the room as the police left. She walked up to me and dropped a bag at my feet.  
"There you go Edward, I got a few changes of clothes for you and Bella." I pulled Alice in to a hug.  
"Thank you for that, will you sit with her while I have a shower please?" I asked her.  
"Of course I will. Go have a shower" Alice told me. I walked over to Bella,  
"I will be back, if you need me Alice will get me for you. I love you." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and went for a shower.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

The shower felt so good. I was just about to wash my hair when I heard a knock on the door and Alice calling to me.  
"Edward, Bella is starting to stir."  
"Thanks Alice I will be right there. Will you get Dad please?" I asked her through the door.  
"Will do Edward." Then I heard the room door shut. I turned the water off and quickly ran a towel over myself to get most of the water off my body then wrapped the towel around my hips and walked out of the bathroom.

I saw that Bella was moving and reaching out for something which I was guessing was me. I walked up to Bella and took her hand.  
"Bella, I am here, you are safe. Open your beautiful brown eyes for me please." She was stirring more, then she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Welcome back Bella, it is so unreal to see your eyes, I have missed them." I lent over her and gave a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"I love you," she looked at me.  
"I love you too Edward" She said to me. She looked around and then back to me where her eyes traveled down my body and the most stunning smile came across her face as she realised how little I was wearing.

"What a sight to wake up to, is there anything under that towel baby?" I looked down at said towel.  
"Umm no there is only a towel, I had to be in your sight when you woke so that you were not afraid that you were left alone" I told her looking down.  
"That makes me love you more than I can say. Thank you so much baby. I would have been scared if you weren't here. What happened?"

The room door opened and in came Dad, he looked over at us and smirked at me locking the door for us.  
"Did something disturb your shower? Go get some clothes on I will look after Bella." I went to go to the bathroom where I had left the bag that held the clothes. But Bella pulled on my hand and I looked at her, there was a look of absolute fear in her eyes. I cupped her face with my hands.  
"Bella I will change out here I just need to get the bag, you will be able to see me the whole time" I told her. I looked over at Carlisle and jerked my head in Bella's direction so that he would go and stand near her head so that Bella had an uninterrupted view of the room.

"Ok Bella, I am going to that door there" I pointed to the bathroom door.  
"I will leave it open so that you will be able to see some part of me at all times. Ok." She looked so sad and scared but she nodded with tears in her eyes as she let my hand go. I took that as permission that I could go. I quickly walked to the bathroom and looked for another towel and I had to go further in to the bathroom to get the bag. I made sure my foot was in the doorway so that Bella was able to see it. I grabbed the bag and then backed out of the bathroom. To see dad laughing quietly and Bella was giggling.  
"Very inventive son" he said to me to which I responded with  
"Shut it dad."

I quickly dried myself and sat down to look what Alice had got for me. I pulled a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved top with a pair of undies and put them on. Once I had all my clothes on I walked up to the side of Bella's bed that Dad was not on. I looked down at Bella "I am so happy to see a smile on your face angel. Did Dad tell you what your injuries are?" I said.  
"I did" Dad said.  
"Thanks Dad." Carlisle looked at both of us.  
"I will be back in a few hours. Bella rest and let your husband look after you." Dad told her.

We watched as Carlisle unlocked the door to leave the room. Bella got my attention.  
"Edward I don't want to go back to the forest house until there is a lot of security at the house. Is there somewhere else we can stay in Forks?" She looked so worried that I wouldn't grant her request.  
"Baby yes we can. I will buy or rent a house for us to stay in for how ever long that you need. But you know that will mean I will have to leave you with someone else. Ok" I told her.  
"I think I will be ok if it is family with me while you are away" she looked apprehensive.  
"Who would you like baby, name them and they will come because they love you and want you to be happy. I will start organising it now ok," I told her.

I went to get my phone so that I could ring Emmett.  
"Hello Emmett, are you doing anything at the moment? I need to go do somethings for Bella when she gets out. Bella would like someone to sit with her." I asked.  
"I will be there very soon" Emmett told me.  
"Thanks mate see you soon" I told him and hung up.  
"Ok Bella, Emmett will be here soon and then I will go and start to find us somewhere to live while the forest house is made safer for us." I informed Bella.  
"Ok Edward, will you have your phone on and with you?" Bella asked  
"Yes Angel I will. I think Alice put your phone in the bag," I went and got it for her.  
"Here you go" I handed her, her phone and the charger.  
"Thank you baby" she told me with a kiss on my lips. We both looked towards the door as we heard a strong knock.

"That will be Emmett, Angel" I said as I walked to the door to let Emmett in.  
"Hi guys how are we today? It's good to see you awake little sis" Emmett said.  
"It's good to see you Emmett." Bella said. Emmett came over to the side of her bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"All right my love I will leave you in Emmett's safe hands. You call me if you need me for any reason, ok."  
"Ok Edward." I gave her a long deep kiss and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

It took a lot of effort for me to leave Bella, but I knew that she would be safe with Emmett. I walked out of the hospital and went straight to the real estate office. I walked up to the reception desk.  
"Hello I am looking for a house to buy." I told the receptionist.

"Hello sir, let me just get one of the staff that can help you," she said while getting up and going out the back to get someone to talk to me.  
A woman walked up to me,  
"Hello sir, I am Sara I have been told that you would like to buy a house and buy it now."  
"I am Edward Cullen and I would like to buy a three or four bed room house with a big kitchen and a nice backyard."  
"Well, Mr. Cullen I have one house that I think would suit you well, it has three beds and a huge backyard that contains a half basketball court. The price of the house is $145,000" Sara said.  
"Sounds good, I will take it."

A few hours later I had the keys to our new house. I walked in to a security system store.

I walked up to a sales staff.  
"Hello, I would like to buy a lot of security systems. I need one system to cover a 19 room house and a different 5 room house."  
"Hello sir, my name is Mark, we can definitely help you. Let me get some more people to help you," said Mark.  
"Thank you" I told Mark as he walked away to get help. He came back with three other people the only female in the group walked up to me and introduced herself.

"Hello sir, my name Tessa I have been told you are looking for two security systems for two houses."  
"Yes Tessa, I am Edward Cullen and you are correct with the systems I'm looking for, are you able to accommodate me?"  
"We sure can once I ask a few questions pertaining to what you are wanting. Do you have any ideas of what you want?"  
"Yes, I do. For the first house I would like eight night vision around the outside of the house and about 20 night vision cameras to be able to see the whole house with sound." As I was saying this the staff was running around fetching the things I had mentioned.  
"And the second house?"  
" I will need four outside and about ten inside."  
"Ok we can do that. When would you like them installed in to the houses?"

"Today if possible, money is no object" I told Tessa.  
"It is possible. Do you have a laptop or something that we can install the control system on to?" Tessa said.  
"I have an iPhone, iPad and an apple computer that I can move from house to house," I informed her, looking at the bundle of electronics that just seemed to be growing, but I would buy the whole store to make sure that my Bella was safe.

"Apples are perfect because the system we have picked for you is designed to work with the apple products." Tessa spoke up to the men that had finished stock piling the products.  
"Boys, please organise them in to piles, one for each house. The first stack should have eight outside and 20 inside cameras and the other should have four outside and ten inside cameras." I watched as the two bundles formed.

"Edward, which house would you like to set up first?" Tessa asked me.  
"I would like the bigger house done first because that is where we are having most of the problems." I told her.  
"Ok we can follow you to the house that you want done first." I nodded my head and got in my car heading towards the Forks house, as I waited for the staff to get in to their cars I rang Emmett.

"Hi Em, how is she doing?" I asked him.  
"Hi Edward, she is not doing to well, constantly looking at the room door waiting for you to come back, she had a panic attack about an hour ago because she heard a voice that was very similar to Tanya's. The doctors had to sedate her and she is now sleeping with a scowl on her face. I will calm her down when she wakes and call you. I swear to you Edward, I will not leave her sight until you come back here."  
"Thank you so much Emmett." I hung up in time to see the cars lined up behind mine so I drove to the house in the forest.

We arrived at the house and we all walked around the house while I pointed out where I wanted the cameras to go in and out of the house. I left the men to install them while Tessa set up my computer and other devices I had. She showed me how to access the images on my iPhone. I was looking at them when my phone rang, I saw that it was Emmett so I answered it.

"Edward you need to get here now! Nothing is calming Bella down, she needs you. I think only you can do anything for her, she won't let the hospital staff get anywhere near her." Emmett told me.  
"I'm on my way, I just have to tell the workmen that I will be away. I will be there as soon as I can. Do you think hearing my voice might calm her?"  
"It can't hurt Edward, I will put the phone on speaker now." I walked out of the house looking for Tessa. "Bella I am on my way now use Emmett for cuddles. I Love you baby. I have to go so I can get to you. Em you there?"  
"Yeah Edward I have the phone off speaker now, I have the door locked, it's what she wanted, so give me a call when you get here."  
"Will do Em."

I found Tessa talking to one of her staff.  
"Tessa I am needed at the hospital, my wife has just had a breakdown and panic attack and she is not feeling safe at all."

"Ok Edward, if you would like to leave the other houses keys we can start to set up that house the same way you have asked us to do with this one. Here is my personal phone number if you need to contact me." I handed her the keys and told her the other address and took the business card from her.  
"Thank you Tessa I have to go now." I walked over to my car and gunned down the driveway headed to the hospital.

I parked in the visitor spaces and rang Emmett to let him know that I was here at the hospital. He told me that he had unlocked the door for me. I walked up to the hospital room door and opened it to see Bella. She was facing away from the door, her body was shaking with silent sobs. I walked over to Emmett and saw the relief on his face that I had finally made it to Bella.

"Hi Em, thanks for looking after her, do you mind going to supervise the workers at the houses? They know what they are required to do. I will ring Tessa now and let her know that you will be taking my place."  
"Ok Edward. I will head to the forest house now." As I watched Emmett leave the room, I rang Tessa to let her know what was going on and to expect Emmett to arrive soon.

I walked to the side of Bella's bed so I could see her face. I pulled a chair over so that I could sit with her while I tried to comfort her.  
"Bella I'm here, look at me please, you are safe. I am sorry for taking so long but I have got us a new house to stay at for as long as you want. I have got close to 50 security cameras that are being installed right now at both of the houses. Have a look at this." I showed her the vision from the cameras that have been set up already.

"Look Emmett has just arrived" I told her while pointing out his arrival.


	13. Chapter 13

Epov

Bella could not stop watching the security vision that was showing the forest house.  
"Bella what happened to you to that the hospital had to sedate you?"  
"It was so scary Edward, the door was open and I heard someone talking about me." I pulled her in to my arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"What were they saying baby?"

"That I was a silly girl for getting involved with a married man who already had a child on the way and that you were just playing with me. That you only loved Tanya. I didn't hear anything more because Emmett shut the door, then he called the nurse to sedate me. I don't know what happened after I fell sleep, the next thing I remember is waking and hearing your voice but I could not sense you close to me. I thought I was just dreaming and then you where here."

"It is going to be ok Bella, I love you. Scoot over so that I can get behind you." I waited for her to move enough and then got on the bed behind her. I raised the bed rail and leaned the iPhone up against it so we could both see what was going on at the house. Every now and then there was a new camera showing a different part of the house. When I noticed that most of the cameras had been installed I spoke to Bella.

"The forest house is just missing two cameras, then they will move on the new house and I have 14 cameras for that house. Everything that the cameras see is being taped on to a separate computer, there are alerts that will automatically bring that camera's vision up if it senses anything at all."

"That's good, thank you so much Edward. Do you think I will be in here much longer? I just want to get out if here and go home. I miss sleeping in your arms and I don't feel complete when you are not around." I gave her a kiss behind her ear.  
"Let me go and find out when you can come home baby." I started to get off the bed but was stopped by Bella holding on to my top and not letting me go.

"It's ok Bella, I will not not leave this room, I know you don't feel safe. I will call Carlisle and get him to come to the room to let us know whats going on with you." About half an hour later Dad walked in to Bella's room.  
"Hi Dad, Bella would like to know if it is possible for her to go to the new house and recover there? The new house is about 5 minutes away from the hospital and I am currently getting a major security system installed in both houses. They will be up and working by the end of the day." I told him as he checked Bella's stats.

" What have you got for each house Edward?" Dad asked.  
"I have got night vision security cameras and combination door locks."  
"it sounds like you are going to be living in Fort Knox." I snickered at that comment.  
"It will come close to Fort Knox once everything is done" I told him.  
"Let me talk to her doctors and see what I can do to get her home soon." He walked out the door. I turned back to Bella,  
"what are you doing my love?"  
"I am just watching. Is that the new house?"she asked.  
"I would assume so but I have not seen the new house yet."

Dad walked in to Bella's room with a smile on his face.  
"I have good news Bella, you can go home tomorrow night if your test results come back clear."  
"Thanks Dad, I can't wait to get out of here."  
"I can't wait to take you home to our new house, Angel."  
"Tell me about our new house Edward."  
"Well it is a lot smaller than the forest house. It has three bedrooms and a huge backyard that contains a half of a basketball court." I told her.

"Why do we need a basketball court?" Bella asked.  
"We don't baby, but we needed a house that I could get the security systems installed, that was not the forest house, and one that we can move in right now. Which I need to organise furniture for it. Angel will you be ok with Emmett with you while I go and find the basics for the little house."  
"I think I will be able to, Edward, if the door stays closed so I don't hear anything."  
"That's ok baby I will make sure Emmett knows that and you can always call me if you need me."

I sent Dad an sms 'we are going to sleep now and we will be together on the hospital bed.' He sent a reply 'ok Edward, I will be the only one to enter Bella's room tonight. Sleep well'

I got on the bed next to Bella and curled around her.  
"Sleep Bella, I will be beside you the whole night and only Dad will enter the room. You are safe. Just think tomorrow night we will be in our new house, I love you have sweet dreams my Bella."

"I love you Edward, good night."


End file.
